Thoughts of the Goddess of Love
by Mr. Omelette
Summary: It wasn't only Poseidon and Athena who got pissed with what Hera did to their demigods. Features Aphrodite playing a more major role in the series. Percy/Annabeth Piper/Jason/Reyna. Takes place after 'The Lost Hero.' Oneshot


**THOUGHTS OF THE GODDESS OF LOVE**

* * *

There were three things that the Goddess of Love absolutely hated; roaches (because they're impervious to almost anything, including magicks), crying babies that you can't get to shut up, and gods (or in this case, goddesses) who meddle with her affairs. Of the three, it is the last that she _absolutely_ loathes.

That's right, it wasn't only the Sea King or the Wisdom Goddess that got pissed with what Hera did, Aphrodite despises her just as much. Because now, she's left with reorganizing not just one, but two couples – or more importantly, the destinies of these two couples. And that meant going to… the three Fates. And those three are apparently of higher status in the Olympian hierarchy, so she can't boss them around. Not to mention the three of them are very hard to… impress (insert: suck up).

It's such a shame too because the three of them actually passed Aphrodite's wishes of making the two couples have the cutest tragic ending. Ever.

Looking back now, it didn't even matter that it won't happen until their much older, wiser, and absolutely perfect-looking.

_Argh!_

Why did that minx even have to do such a gamble anyway? Didn't she realize how much of a gamble it is in combining the Roman and Greek camps? And there's also a high probability that Roman counterpart could totally obliterate their Greek side. (That meant heavy loss on both sides AND heavy losses for her romantic-tragic goodness which she's carefully planning with the three Moirae).

It was simple, really, Percy and Annabeth live and do a lot of heroic stuff (while overcoming a lot of hardships – including those of her department) until they reach their mid or late thirties. Then Percy goes into a suicide mission (just after having a very heated argument about not letting Annabeth accompany him in this dangerous task) where he leaves without her, but Annabeth tracks him down because, well, Percy Jackson needs Annabeth Chase. At the climax of the said mission (Aphrodite let the Moirae decide the details of this adventure) Percy would take a hit that was supposed to be for Annabeth. Which is actually much juicier now since Percy is almost impervious, and the said hit is aimed for his weak spot. He collapses in Annabeth's arms, calls her 'Wise Girl' one last time then says 'I love you' but it comes out like a whisper before he becomes Hade's jurisdiction.

Isn't it cute?

Anyway, Annabeth then has this almost mental breakdown and charges headfirst into the enemy. She defeats the enemy boss single-handedly, but is fatally wounded in the process. She limps to Percy's form and cuddles herself in his arms, then she waits until she too becomes Pluto's ward.

After that, the couple gets glorified, yada-yada-yada, people crying and stuff, but the two of them will be remembered as one of the most heroic and tragic couples in at least a couple of centuries.

Neat huh? One of her best works to date.

Well that's one couple. The other couple is kinda messier.

It actually involves three people, and she doesn't really like love-triangles. And what's worse is her daughter is sucked into this mess. Piper, Jason and Reyna. Jason and Reyna actually looked pretty good together, but there's also Piper and Jason. See, this is why the Goddess of Love finds it unpleasant, it's totally not fair! Making her choose who he ends up with.

So really, what Hera did actually goes way up in the 'sucky-god-decisions' in Olympian history, right between the 'mixing Hermes and Anubis' name for a city' and the 'planting the creation of sporks in the minds of mortals.'

Let's also not forget the current depression on her other siblings. What? Parental LOVE is also her department. (See, look how much work must be done to balance out the universe)

Neptune looked physically sick with all the harm being done to Percy at the other camp, even if he's almost invincible. There's also the fact that said demigod is finding it hard to fit in. And that's harsher than any physical injuries he could sustain. (well at least, he's not getting too _close_ with another demigod, if that happens, Hera better pray to her sacred cows that she's safe)

And Athena, that girl is beating herself up! Worrying over her daughter's sanity and safety. Well, can't really blame her though, Annabeth's loyalty for her 'Seaweed Brain' is just sooo… _juicy_! But that's not what Aphrodite wants; she wants to see cute moments now between two teenagers, not another cruddy _adventure_. But nooooo~ Hera does this stupid idea of abducting Percy and Jason, and swapping them up. She didn't even make believable memories for Jason and Piper's love story. The nerve!

_Urgh!_

"Is everything alright?" someone asks. The Venus looks up from her seat and sees her dear confidant Hestia.

"It's just so… hard." She says with a sigh.

Aphrodite's friend nods, but looks at her with a thoughtful eye (believe it or not, she actually pines for her wisdom more than Athena's because Hestia's words make her so relaxed and homey.)

"Harmonia tells me it'll be fine."

I slouched and Hestia raises a brow, "The Fates are actually thinking of doing something horrible to Hera with all the work she's done." Really, if she didn't directly meddle with the demigods then the Three Moirae wouldn't have to recreate the Tapestry of Destiny. She could still remember the amount of power they used to remove the large chunk of 'contaminated' future events when she last visited. And that was a lot of threads that got cut.

Well, even if Aphrodite kind of hated Hera's guts lately, she still loves her.

Hestia placed a hand over her friend's shoulder, "Do not worry, Harmonia'll make sure all will be fine. Eris herself swears to River Styx to help her sister by not causing too much discord."

Wow, that's a shocker, the Twin Sisters of Balance actually working together? Well, they do care for each other, but it's very rare of them to get along in the professional aspect. In fact, the only incident Aphrodite knew that they staged together was the trouble Eris made with Troy and Greece. They said that it was all for the benefit of Balance (and Harmonia herself convinced Eris to start that war, and not because of some petty jealousy of not being invited). It's true! They told her themselves (after apologizing sincerely of course)

Aphrodite's eyes wander as Poseidon enters the room. She whispers something as she notices the sadness in the Sea King's eyes

"I just hope your right, Hestia."

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** The following is a work o N**

**The events, characters and names are fictional and/or derived from real mythology**

**and the Percy Jackson series is owned by Rick Riordan**

**By writing this fanfic, no offense in intended to anyone**

* * *

A/N: Somehow, I got the idea that Aphrodite isn't so happy about what Hera did in the Lost Hero book. She freakin almost destroyed the Percy/Annabeth ship. Anyway, these things about Harmonia/Eris being the Sisters of Balance and 'Tapestry of Destiny' of the Moriae are just merely my rational imagination made up. Hope you like this oneshot though.


End file.
